


My love for you is a rainbow.

by CatFrick



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Romance, lewvi - Freeform, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatFrick/pseuds/CatFrick
Summary: Drabble gift of some happy fluff.





	

Red.  
Gorgeous shades of red filled the sky. The sun was setting. She looked at him, he looked at her. His face was as red as the sky, and hers was a soft pink. He leaned down, she stood on her tip toes. Her red lipstick stained his mouth.

Orange.  
Early mornings and breakfast before work. Icy juice filled cups, creamy yolk on perfect cooked eggs. Smothered with their favorite hot sauce, of course. Orange marmalade on toast filled their bellies until a picnic later on. Color coated car seats, orange and pink, for each child.

Yellow.  
Vivi covered her eyes from the bright sun. The kids ran around, chasing their papa and giggling. She sighed happily. She scraped mustard off one of the sandwiches, then called everyone over. Pb&j for Vance, ham and cheese, no mustard for Levi, hot salami for Lewis, and tuna for her.  
She smacked Levi’s hand when she tried to put a flower in her sandwich.

Green.  
Grass stains everywhere. She scolded Lewis. ‘No rough housing, I told you’. He just chuckled coyly. She smacked him gently. He went off to cut jalapeños.

Blue.  
“You’re so gorgeous. So lovely.” He pushed her hair aside, whispering in her ear. She blushed, the red standing out against her blue hair. He pulled her hair back into a pony tail. He kissed her neck, then her lips. She sighed against his lips as he held onto her blue scarf to pull her closer.  
They were interrupted by water running and a little girls giggling. 

Indigo.  
Vivi rolled her eyes. Levi had gotten impatient as started the bath on her own. They walked in to find two kids with soaking wet indigo hair. Bubbles filled the tub, and she rolled up her sleeves. Bath time.

Purple.  
…that hair. That floofy, purple hair. She loved it. How it got in his eyes in the wind, how it laid flat during their shower, how it matted with sweat during…. Ahem. She loved him. She loved him and that stupid hair to the ends of the earth. Him, her family he helped her make.. they were her personal rainbow.


End file.
